Our Angel On Earth
by Kawaiigal285
Summary: Tear Jerker!! If you luv little Yugi like I do and don't wanna see him get hurt don't read, but if you feel like reading a good sad story, be my guest! R&R!!! No new chappy *frowns* but a few important announcements!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have, never will.

Kawaiigal28: I know, I'm terrible, I already have writers block on my other story The Child. But never fear, I will come out of it soon, if anyone even cares. 

KG: I was just inspired to write a sad story.

Konbonya! Oh and I will be using the American dubbed names 'cause it's easier. List of names at the bottom, if you really don't know and want to translate. 

KG: If you want to experience this story to its fullest, I recommend listening to Sarah Machlachlans: In the Arms of the Angel, and I Will Remember You. If you don't feel like listening to them, the lyrics to both of them are at the bottom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No one could believe it, it had happened so fast for some people, but no matter how much anybody hoped and prayed that it was just a terrible dream, it wasn't. He was gone, the creator had taken their angel from them without mercy. They hated him for that. They were still in the midst of depression, and they had been for days. Nothing could bring them out of it, for now the light had gone out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

+FLASHBACK+

Tea was finally home, she couldn't believe it, after two years in America studying dance, she was finally home. She was ecstatic to see the gang again, Tristen, Bakura, Joey, Yami and Yugi. She had learned a lot in the US, but she would always think of home. 

"Tea!" She heard someone call from behind her. She whipped around and there they were, the whole group. They ran up to her and exchanged greetings, Tristen, Bakura and Yami all smiled and hugged her, Joey picked her up and twirled her around laughing the whole time, and Yugi just gave her one of his genuine smiles, usually full of joy, but now oddly dead looking, and a weak hug. He looked kind of pale, but she dismissed it. She was amazed at how much he had grown, he wasn't yet as tall as Yami or Joey, but he was getting there.

"Were going to the movies, do you want to come?" Bakura asked. 

"Thanks for offering, guys, but I've got a lot of unpacking to do yet and lord knows it won't unpack itself" She sadly declined.

"Do you want some company, I'm not really in the mood for a movie, I could help you put clothes away." Yugi spoke up for the first time since she'd seen him. As a matter of fact, she knew he was shy, but not usually this quiet around his friends.

"Yes, that would be great, thanks" she replied. So the rest of the gang left for the movies, and Tea and Yugi walked the four blocks to her house. 

They worked for a while chatting about various things from dancing to duel monsters. Yugi kept getting paler and paler. 

"Umm, may I be excused?" he asked politely.

"Yugi, you don't have to ask, just go" she said laughing.

"Gomen" he whispered as he left for the bathroom.

He got to the bathroom door and locked it before sliding down to sit on the floor. He was glad her room was so far away from where he sat or she might have heard him as he coughed violently and blood began to dribbled down his chin. He wiped it up with some toilet paper and stepped on the bathroom scale, it read 103. 

"Damn" he said, "That's a loss of eight and a half pounds this month" he coughed again and shakily stood up and composed himself. He looked in the mirror, he looked and felt weak and he had pain all over his body. AN: have you figured out which disease he has? IM SORRY YUGI I LOVE YOU!!!! He was deathly pale and he had huge bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He hadn't eaten for two days and four days before that. He quickly splashed some water on his face and then, to cover up his paleness he put some powder on his face. When he was satisfied that he would be alright in front of Tea, he left. 

He entered the room and they worked for a little while longer until he started coughing again, this time no blood thankfully. Tea patted him on the back and he breathed deeply.

"Are you alright, Yugi, are you feeling ok?" she asked.

"Yes, fine, just a tickle in my throat, Uhh I have to go now, welcome home, goodbye." he said it all very fast and Tea barely had time to squeeze out a quick 'goodbye' before he was out the door. She shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami was already at home when Yugi arrived.In my story they each have their own bodies k? He was sitting on the floor of Yugi's bedroom thinking of a new strategy for duel monsters, cards and pieces of paper littered the floor and he sat in the middle of all of it. He noticed Yugi as he came in and only acknowledged him by grunting ,

"Don't mess it up, there's an order to the madness" Yugi chuckled and then covered his mouth as it turned into a hacking cough. Yami immediately turned around and glanced quizzically at him.

"Something wrong aibou, are you sick?" he asked. Yugi only responded by running into the bathroom and grabbing a towel to catch the blood. He suddenly doubled over and gasped as pain exploded in his chest. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he sank to the floor in a dead faint. Yami ran to him and then after checking his pulse to make sure he was alive, called 911.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An ambulance showed up in a few minutes and Yami leapt in the back with Yugi. The hospital was crowded and it was hard to maneuver the cart with Yugi's prone body on it. When they got to the operating room doors, a nurse pulled him back.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait here" she said.

"But, he's my...kid brother, I have to.." 

"I'm sorry sir," she interrupted, "but there's nothing I can do"

He frowned and ran a hand roughly through his hair. He decided to call Yugi's friends, and his grandpa in Jamaica. AN: He was on vacation ok, get off my case! In a matter of twenty to thirty minutes, all of Yugi's friends were there and his grandpa was flying in as soon as possible. 

The time in the waiting room seemed to go on so slowly, one moment felt like a lifetime. Joey and Yami were pacing the waiting room, Tea sat herself on one of the chairs letting her head rest in her hands and Tristen was sitting on the couch staring off into space. It seemed like an eternity before the doctor entered the room with a solemn expression on his face. Everyone rushed to him and he frowned. This was one of the hardest parts of his job.

"Mr. Mouto {1}I presume" he glanced at the others, "and friends"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KG: Ain't I a stinker?

KG: j/k I wouldn't do that to you guys, scared ya there for a moment didn't I?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes?" they all said in unison.

"Your friend Yugi... has...he has... urgh... he has lung cancer" I know, you can mostly only get it if you smoke or from 2nd hand smoke, but in my story it works

Everyone gasped and Tea started crying. This was a shock to all of them.

"We managed to stabilize him, but unless he gets a completely new set of lungs within a few days to a week, he'll die, I'm sorry." he said in a voice full of emotion.

"He's awake now and he wishes to see all of you, room 119 on the left." they nodded mutely and walked to the room. 

Inside the sight was horrendous, Yugi was hooked up to more machines than you could shake a fist at. He was turned toward the window with a sad expression on his face. His features brightened as they came in and he motioned them to sit down in the chairs next to the bed. He smiled although he looked a lot worse than before, paler and thinner. 

"Hi guys" he said, his voice was raspy and it didn't sound like him. Everyone found a place to sit, Yami in the chair directly beside the bed, Tristen and Joey in either side of him, and Tea sat right down on the side of his bed. 

"Hey Yug" {2}Joey said in his heavy New York accent {3} , "how ya feelin?"

"I've been better, but these are kind of uncomfortable" he said poking at the IV's attached to various places of his body. He sighed and declined his head suddenly fascinated with his hospital gown. 

"I'm so sorry you guys, I should have told you." he said still fiddling with the blue garb.

"You knew!" All of them exclaimed haughtily. 

"Yes"

"For how long" Tea said sadly.

"About three years ago I found out." Yugi said finally looking up. He had tears in his eyes, "I wanted to tell you, all of you, but every time I tried, I got all choked up and would just freeze, the only one who knew was Grandpa."

The tears began to leak down his face and fall onto his blankets. 

"I just didn't want you guys to treat me differently" The look of pain in his eyes was over whelming. The group just sat there for a moment each letting the terrible truth sink in. 

"Hate to ruin the mood, but I have some news that may brighten it." The doctor entered the room with a small smile on his face, "your friend has just made it to the top of the list{4}, a new pair of lungs are being air lifted here from Tokyo as we speak."

"But how?" said Bakura, always the thoughtful one. No offence to Bakura, I have nothing against him, in fact, I think he's kinda cute, BUT NOT AS CUTE AS YUGI, I LOVE YOU YUG!!!

"I've been on the list for a long time" Yugi said. 

"Yes, little Yugi has been on the list since day one, when we first found out, it was already too late to remove the tumor, so we put his name on the list and I guess the time has come, and just in the nick of time." The doctor intervened.

"Hmm, well, we should probably let you sleep, huh kiddo." Yami asked Yugi.

But he was already asleep with a content look on his pale face. They all filed out of the room to let the small boy sleep and conserve his energy for the surgery, which, they learned was going to be held at nine o'clock the next night.

The night went by fast, and since the hospital had let them sleep in the lobby, Yami, Tea, Bakura, Joey, and Tristen awoke there. They each had bags under their eyes and their muscles were aching from sleeping in hard chairs and couches. As soon as visiting hours began, the gang was all back in the same spots as the previous day watching Yugi sleep. They had been watching him for about ten minutes before his eyelids began to flutter and he awoke with a peaceful sigh. If it was at all possible, he looked even worse than before. 

The doctor came in soon after, and they hauled Yugi onto a stretcher and took him to the operating room. He weakly waved as he passed through the doors. They waited and passed back and forth, until, hours later, the doctor emerged with a bit of blood staining his garb, which worried them. They rushed to him and he smiled.

"The operation was a complete success!" he said happily. They began cheering, "he's not out of the woods yet, but we'll cross that stream if we come to it."

"Can we see him?" Joey asked.

"Well, as soon as he wakes up, he won't be very social, you can talk to him, but he won't be able to answer back, he'll be having enough trouble breathing." the man replied.

"Oh, I want to be there for him when he wakes up" Yami told him.

"Well, I'm sure he'll appreciate it" he replied.

Yami and the rest of them were indeed there when he awoke, and anyone could tell, by the expression on his face, that Yugi was very glad to see them. He couldn't talk but he listened and hung on to every word that they said, and nodding his approval at appropriate intervals. 

At seven o'clock, when visiting hours were finished, the gang left to once again sleep in the lobby.

Yami awoke to someone shaking him awake

"Hmem" he mumbled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stood and stretched, yawning all the time.

"Mr. Mouto?" a young blonde girl asked him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"It's your brother"

"Yugi!" he snapped, immediately fully awake, "is he alright?"

"During the night," Yami checked the clock, it read six A.M, "he had an attack, his body rejected his new lungs, the doctor was able to stabilize him, but he will keep having these attacks, unless he gets another pair of lungs, which is just not possible." she said it all very fast, but Yami picked up every word. He now noticed that everyone else was awake and obviously heard it too, it only meant one thing, Yugi would not live.

"How long does he have, miss?" Tea asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"The machines can keep him sustained for a little over a week, but we need them for cases that have more hope, you understand?"

"Yes" they all said at once.

"But how long will he last without them?" Yami asked suddenly.

"He will be lucky if he lives through the day" she said, "I am so sorry" with that she left them alone to wallow in the news they had just received.

They entered Yugi's room and watched their friend as he slept, they waited until he awoke an hour later.

"Hey, Yug" Joey said gently.

"Yugi reached for a pad and pencil, since he couldn't talk because of the tube over his nose and mouth, breathing life into him. Yami gave it to him and a pencil also. He wrote...

_You guys don't have to try and break the news to me, I already know, please take me home._

"But why Yugi?" Tristen asked curiously.

_I do NOT wish to spend the rest of my life here on Earth tied up to machines, even if it means living only one more day. I'd rather spend it free at home, with you guys._

They were each trying not to cry at Yugi's statement. Yami left for a moment and came back with the doctor in tow.

"Now what's this I hear about leaving?" the doctor asked, "you want to leave, Yugi?"

__

Yes. 

"Well, if you're sure?" he said, he could understand wanting to spent the rest of his life at home.

__

I'm sure. Thank You.

"You are very welcome" he said smiling "Nurse!" he called, "get Mr. Mouto a wheelchair!"

"B-but" she stammered.

"Go!" he shooed her from the room and she returned a few minutes later with the afore mentioned item.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost ten-thirty when they finally got Yugi home. He was very grateful and they could tell by just looking at him. He was fading away. They hated to accept it, but Yugi Mouto was dying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wanted to go to the park and talk for his last days on earth. His grandpa had made it home and couldn't deal with the fact that his only grandson was dying. They said their goodbyes and the gang left with Yugi for the park. 

They sat under a large Weeping Willow, which Yugi said he had spent most of his younger days climbing. They talked for hours until a large spasm overcame Yugi and he sighed, knowing it was his time.

"All of you, I want you to know that I love you all and wish you the best of luck." He said.

"We all love you too Yug." Joey said, followed by nods and words of agreement. 

As another spasm racked his small body, he could feel himself fading away. 

They all embraced him for a moment and Tea placed a kiss on his cheek before Yugi laid back against the trunk of his old tree and recalled the happy memories of his earlier childhood, closed his eyes for the last time, and breathed his last breath, in which he murmured his last four words, seven syllables, words they would never forget, even to this day.

"Gomen, Konbonya my friends." {5}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The funeral was to be held three days from that day. It was beautiful, flowers, white ones, everywhere, everyone Yugi ever knew was there, Yami, Grandpa and the gang, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, almost everyone in town, matter of fact, even Rebecca {6} showed up with her grandpa Arthur. 

No one could compose themselves long enough to give a eulogy(sp), except Yami. He walked up to the casket and smiled down at his aibou. "Sweet dreams, little one" he said softly.

He began, his deep tenor somewhat flawed.

"We are gathered here today, in the presence of the church to honor the memory of Yugi Mouto. What can I say about Yugi, he was the best of us, the best of all of us. Kind, gentle, caring, compassionate and loving. Who could not like someone like that, that's easy, no one. He made friends with everyone he met, even when they were trying to stop him from rescuing his grandpa, or when they were dueling him for the wrong reasons. He never let anyone leave angry. He once told me when I asked him why he did it, that if he would die tomorrow, he didn't want to leave with the last thing he said to that particular person to be 'I hate you'. And he didn't. I always wondered how he carried on when things got tough, and it took me a while to realize that it was the unshakable loyalty and love of his friends and family. So I leave you now saying that I would give my own life in an instant, to bring him back, as would many of you I'm sure, but that cannot be. Yugi would not want us to grieve over his death, so I suggest you honor his wishes and move on with your lives, but keep a special place in your hearts for Yugi Mouto, our angel on earth." 

+END FLASHBACK+

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KG: What'd ya think? I look forward to reviews!

KG: Here is the stuff I promised:

English Japanese

Yugi Yuugi

Tea Anzu

Joey Jou (sorry, I don't know his full name)

Tristen Honda

The rest are the same if I do recall.

{1}=Mouto - is that how you spell his last name?

{2}= Yug - the nickname Joey gives to Yugi.

{3}=New York accent - he does, it's a NY accent. Coffee talk.

{4}=the list - you know, the list they put you on to get new vital organs

{5}= Gomen, konbonya - 'I'm sorry, goodbye'

~LYRICS TO SONGS~

IN THE ARMS OF THE ANGEL

Spend all your time waiting 

for that second chance, 

for a break that would make it okay. 

There's always some reason 

to feel not good enough, 

and it's hard, at the end of the day. 

I need some distraction, 

Oh, beautiful release. 

Memories seep from my veins. 

Let me be empty, 

Oh, and weightless, 

And maybe I'll find some peace tonight. 

CHORUS: 

In the arms of the angel, 

fly away from here, 

from this dark, cold hotel room, 

and the endlessness that you feel. 

You are pulled from the wreckage, 

Of your silent reverie. 

You're in the arms of the angel, 

may you find some comfort here. 

So tired of the straight line, 

and everywhere you turn, 

there's vultures and thieves at your back. 

The storm keeps on twisting. 

Keep on building the lies 

that you make up for all that you lack. 

Don't make no difference, 

escape one last time. 

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, 

Oh, this glorious sadness, 

that brings me to my knees. 

REPEAT CHORUS 

You're in the arms of the angel, 

may you find some comfort here.

I WILL REMEMBER YOU

I will remember you, will you remember me? 

Don't let your life pass you by, 

Weep not for the memories 

Remember the good times that we had? 

I let them slip away from us when things got bad. 

How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun 

Wanna feel your warmth upon me 

I wanna be the one 

I will rememeber you, will you remember me? 

Don't let your life pass you by 

Weep not for the memories 

I'm so tired but I can't sleep 

Standin' on the edge of something much to deep 

It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word

We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard 

But I will remember you, will you remember me? 

Don't let your life pass you by 

Weep not for the memories 

I'm so afraid to love you 

But more afraid to lose 

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose 

Once there was a darkness 

Deep and endless night 

You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light 

And I will remember you, will you remember me? 

Don't let your life pass you by 

Weep not for the memories 

Weep not for the memories


	2. Apology

Kawaiigal28: If you haven't read this story, then it will explain this chapter and apology.

KG: I am here to inform you that *drum roll* I AM SO SORRY FOR KILLING YUGI! I PROMISE **_NEVER_** TO DO IT AGAIN! I throw myself at your feet and BEG your forgiveness! I have made you sad and I feel VERY bad for doing so. And no, I cannot think of how to make any more, I merely wanted this to be a one shot thing, but if you have any ideas for how to make a sequel, I would be more than happy to write one for you! Just put it in the review.

KG: And I also beg Yugi's forgiveness too! I was just in the mood for a semi-sad story and it just wrote itself! Curse my computer! I am now willing to take my flogging with the spork. (see review section for that one)


	3. Stuff n' Such Announcements

KG: The sequel is coming soon, don't worry. Some time in march or maybe later. My laptop broke and I have to bring it in and I won't have it for a while. (I'm writing this at my friends house) OH, gotta go, see ya later!


End file.
